Una Siesta con Ranma
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 1. El invierno ha llegado a Nerima, las temperaturas han caído y el viento se cuela por cualquier rincón del dojo. A Akane no le gusta el frío pero al menos tiene a su prometido para que la abrace y... ¡No! Porque al tonto de su prometido solo le interesa burlarse de ella, como siempre... ¿no es así?
1. No me gusta el frío, ¿qué pasa?

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro, solo para hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 1: 23/09-07/10**

…

**..**

**.**

**Una siesta con Ranma**

**.**

1.

**No me gusta el frío, ¿qué pasa?**

.

Y Akane volvió a estornudar.

Cuando hacía eso, sepultada por kilos y kilos de ropa de abrigo, su cuerpo entero se agitaba como poseído por aquel espasmo descontrolado y no podía evitar hacer un sonido atronador, como el aullido de una bestia atrapada en la profundidad de una caverna. Justo así era como sonaba al estornudar. Todo el mundo había empezado a quejarse de sus estornudos aquel invierno. ¡Y a burlarse, claro! Todo el mundo. Y especialmente…

—Hacer ese sonido es poco femenino incluso para ti.

Akane apretó los dientes.

—Olvídame, idiota.

Pero Ranma soltó igualmente una risita, como si ese estúpido y tan poco original comentario le hubiese hecho mucha gracia. El muy lerdo hasta se había detenido para mirarla fijamente. ¡Solo para poder burlarse después!

Debía estar acostumbrada a esas alturas, pero lo cierto es que logró avergonzarla y por eso Akane bajó la cabeza hasta ocultar su nariz enrojecida tras la bufanda de lana que llevaba enrollada al cuello. Ranma se volvió y siguió caminando, ella le siguió un par de pasos por detrás pensando (o intentándolo) solo en el dulce momento en que llegaría al dojo y podría subir a su cuarto a esconderse del frío en su cama.

¡Cómo odiaba el frío! ¡Y los escalofríos! ¡Y las corrientes de aire que la hacían constiparse y estornudar! ¡Cómo odiaba esos malditos estornudos de elefante que solo ella producía!

Por supuesto, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra al grosero de su prometido mientras transitaban por las calles desangeladas de Nerima rumbo a casa. Akane solo escuchaba el crujido que hacían sus botas sobre el asfalto helado y los constantes rugidos del viento cuando azotaba los muros de las casas.

Faltaba muy poco para navidad y la tolerancia al frío de la chica estaba a punto de agotarse del todo. Desde que las temperaturas en todo Japón se desplomaran hacía ya un mes, Akane había pasado por dos fuertes constipados y una gripe pegajosa que se negó a abandonarla durante diez días. Pero claro, el suertudo de su prometido no se había cogido ni un triste catarro.

_El muy idiota_ rezongó ella clavando los ojos en la nuca del susodicho. Un nuevo picor despertó en su nariz pero se apresuró a espantarlo frotándosela con fuerza.

¿No habría sido más esperable que ese cabeza hueca se preocupara un poco por ella mientras estaba enferma?

¡Pues no!

_¡Vaya que no!_ Se dijo esquivando el estornudo. Rápidamente se guardó la mano en el bolsillo.

No solo no se había preocupado por ella, ni se había molestado en cuidarla, es que además Ranma había desarrollado un extraño y obsesivo gusto por burlarse de ella por ser tan friolera. ¡Era absurdo! Y muy irritante.

Cada vez que la veía arroparse con sus mantas o frotarse los brazos a causa del frío, el chico la sermoneaba con que era una debilucha o la retaba diciéndole que un auténtico artista marcial no se enfermaba tan de seguido. Solía hacerlo cuando la encontraba entrenando en el dojo, que aquellos días estaba especialmente helado y Akane se irritaba tanto por ello que solía abandonarlo dando un portazo.

Claro que todo empeoró cuando la escuchó estornudar de ese modo tan desafortunado. La primera vez Ranma se rio tanto de ella que se cayó de espaldas estando de pie y ella se enfadó tanto que acabó por subirle la fiebre; o quizás fue por el esfuerzo que hizo dándole su merecido por esas carcajadas…

Desde entonces, soportar a Ranma había sido una tortura.

¡Y no entendía por qué se comportaba así!

Ella ya estuvo enferma antes y su prometido no fue tan desconsiderado. Una vez, incluso se molestó en prepararle un remedio… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él solo quería que dejara de estornudar para no tener que abrazarla a causa de uno de los molestos hechizos de Shampoo.

Akane sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo.

—Horrible, horrible, horrible… —murmuró contra la bufanda.

¿Por qué Ranma siempre encontraba nuevos motivos para burlarse de ella?

Volvió a mirarle, pero estaba vez se puso un poco triste.

¿No podía actuar como un auténtico novio por una vez? ¿Ofrecerle su chaqueta si la veía temblar de frío? ¿Preguntarle si se encontraba bien al fijarse en lo lento que caminaba? Incluso… ¿Rodearla con sus brazos para…?

—Ese idiota nunca haría algo así —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja—. Solo sabe burlarse y…

_Aunque_ se dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz _Es cierto que yo nunca le he pedido nada de eso…_

Ranma era un atolondrado y por su mente jamás pasaban ideas románticas o gestos cariñosos; pero tal vez si Akane hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle con claridad y decirle…

_¿El qué? ¿Qué le diría?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, nerviosa y un poco ruborizada. _Ranma, ¿podrías abrazarme y darme calor?_ Sacudió la cabeza inmensamente avergonzada. _¡No, no, no! ¡Nunca! ¡Eso sería…!_

Volvió a mirarle y arqueó una ceja. ¿Sería algo tan extraño? Pero no, seguramente él reaccionaría muy mal; o se reiría todavía más de ella o se pondría a balbucear y a jugar con sus dedos como un niño de seis años al que han pillado en plena travesura.

¿Verdad?

Avanzó un par de pasos más rápido, casi pegándose a la figura del chico y carraspeó antes de que le saliera la voz.

—Ranma, ¿podrías…?

—¿Eh? —Ranma se detuvo y giró el rostro hacia ella—. ¿Decías algo?

Akane sintió un pálpito en el pecho y se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Apretó las manos contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza a toda prisa.

—¡A ti no!

—¿Y con quién hablas? Aquí no hay nadie más…

_Bobadas_, pensó ella con fastidio. Jamás sería capaz de pedirle algo así y se sintió estúpida por haberlo pensado si quiera. Desvió la mirada y pasó junto al chico asegurándose de darle un buen empujón con el hombro. Ranma se apartó, indignado.

—¿Y ahora que he hecho?

.

.

Por fin llegaron al dojo.

Akane entró la primera a la casa y fue recibida por una oleada de calidez tan inesperada que la dejó estupefacta. Fue tan dulce sentir esa temperatura con el frío que traía en sus huesos como si una enorme mano acariciara lentamente su cuerpo. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y después un encantador suspiro de placer; en menos de un segundos sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Vaya… —murmuró Ranma, entrando justo tras ella—. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

La sorpresa de ambos era lógica.

A pesar del pronunciado descenso de las temperaturas ninguno de los habitantes de la casa había movido un solo dedo para tratar de aclimatarla mejor.

Su padre hizo un vago intento buscando las estufas que tenían guardadas en algún rincón esquivo de la casa, pero cuando descubrió que estaban todas rotas por la falta de uso dio por zanjado el asunto sin más. No se habló de repararlas o comprar otras para sustituirlas. Básicamente la idea había sido que cada uno hiciera lo que pudiera para entrar en calor por su cuenta.

Nabiki se las ingenió para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en lugares más cálidos gracias a las invitaciones de sus amigos y/o víctimas. Kasumi se encerraba en la cocina al abrigo de los fuegos y el calorcillo del horno cocinando sin parar. Soun Tendo se daba largos baños con agua hirviendo y su tío Genma se pasaba el día en su apariencia de panda; su pelaje era sin duda la mejor manta de todas.

En conclusión, Akane era la que peor lo pasaba. Y eso que Kasumi, tras rebuscar por toda la casa en busca de mantas y repartirlas igualitariamente entre todos, le dejó a ella una de más porque su hermana mayor era la única que la comprendía y se preocupaba por ella.

Aun así no fue suficiente y por eso la pequeña de los Tendo se envolvía en batas y suéteres de lana gorda para, de todos modos, enfermar sin parar. ¡No en vano parecía que en esa casa hiciera más frío que en la calle! El maestro Happosai, que parecía ser inmune al frío, se dejaba las puertas del salón abiertas cada vez que se escabullía a hacer de las suyas, de modo que Akane se pasaba las comidas y las cenas tiritando de frío.

Había descubierto que Ranma prefería pasar las horas encerrado en el dojo entrenando para combatir el frío y debía dar resultado pues después se paseaba por la casa descalzo y vestido tan solo con sus finas camisas chinas de siempre.

Pero ahora por fin hacía calor. ¡Su padre había claudicado y había comprado estufas nuevas!

La chica sonrió feliz quitándose la chaqueta, la bufanda, los guantes, el gorro y las gruesas botas. Pudo ponerse sus zapatillas de casa sin sentir que mil agujas de hielo atravesaban sus pobres pies.

De pronto, al volver la cabeza hacia el interior del pasillo captó algo más; un olor muy peculiar que flotaba envuelto en esa calidez. Le resultó familiar, aunque le llevó unos instantes identificar de qué se trataba.

—¿Mmm? ¿Akane?

Ranma la miraba confuso, con una pierna apoyada en el primer escalón y las manos en sus caderas. Pero ella apenas le oyó, se había quedado ensimismada por el olor, aspirando más profundamente para percibirlo con mayor intensidad a pesar de su nariz algo mocosa.

Por fin lo supo y sus ojillos se iluminaron.

—Lavanda.

—¿Eh?

De nuevo, sin escuchar al otro, Akane se pasó un dedo por la boca pensativa.

—Pero… ¿será posible?

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?! —gruñó Ranma, molesto por el insolente modo en que estaba siendo ignorado.

Entonces Akane salió corriendo por el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a las puertas del salón. El corazón le palpitaba como loco, no por la carrera, sino por lo que sospechaba que se iba a encontrar al otro lado.

_¿Podrá ser…? ¿Lo será?_

Respiro hondo tratando de serenarse y puso las manos sobre las puertas. Sin dejar de sonreír las deslizó con un movimiento rápido y excitado y…

—¡Ah! —exclamó, riendo al mismo tiempo—. ¡Lo sabía!

La calidez se desbordó a través de las puertas y terminó de inundar la casa.

.

…

**¡Hola a todos!**

**He aquí la primera parte de esta pequeña historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguien más aquí odia el frío?**

**A lo largo de estos quince días subiré el resto de la historia, espero que os guste y si es así, dejadme alguna review con vuestra opinión sobre la historia o el proyecto que aquí se inicia.**

**¿Alguien cree que lo conseguiré?**

**Besotes para todos y nos vemos.**

—**EroLady—**


	2. Supongo que no se está tan mal

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro, solo para hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

**Relato 1: 23/09-07/10**

…

**..**

**.**

**Una siesta con Ranma**

**.**

2.

**Supongo que no se está tan mal.**

.

_Será posible._

Refunfuñando, Ranma terminó de descalzarse e hizo una mueca cuando las plantas de sus pies fueran expuestas al frío del suelo, este seguía siendo como la superficie de un lago helado.

Había perdido sus zapatillas de casa justo cuando comenzó la maldita ola de frío, pero ya era como el cuarto par que perdía en menos de tres meses, así que no dijo nada. Akane siempre se burlaba de lo despistado que era así que no podía darle más munición contándole lo de las zapatillas. Prefería caminar todo el día de puntillas para apaciguar un poco el frío y soportar que los dedos de sus pies se adormecieron a causa de ello, a decir la verdad.

De manera que fue dando pequeños saltitos por el pasillo, ceñudo, apretando la mandíbula y preguntándose la razón por la cual su prometida había salido corriendo de ese modo.

Las puertas del salón estaban entreabiertas, así que asomó la cabeza con curiosidad. De ahí era de dónde provenía el calor y el olor a flores pero, ciertamente, con ese primer vistazo Ranma apenas notó ninguna diferencia en la estancia. Hasta que se fijó en que Akane estaba en el suelo, pegada a la mesa baja cómodamente sentada y no encogida y tiritando como venía siendo lo habitual en las últimas semanas.

—¡Ranma! —Le llamó ella y su tono sonó distinto. Fue una voz cantarina y risueña, no había rastro del enfado anterior. El chico la observó, suspicaz, al notar la sonrisa de deleite que adornaba su rostro—. ¡Mira, ven!

Le hizo un ligero gesto con la mano para que se acercara, pero el chico entró con prudencia en el cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No lo ves? ¡Es un _kotatsu_!

Ranma parpadeó, fijándose un poco mejor. Cierto. Aquella no era la mesita que solían utilizar para comer.

_Un Kotatsu_ pensó Ranma observándolo mejor.

Obviamente sabía lo que era, pero era la primera vez que veía uno.

Se acercó un poco más y cobijo sus pies sobre el fino futon que alguien había extendido sobre el suelo de la sala; estaba cálido y mullido. Sobre este habían colocado el _kotatsu_ que no era más que un marco de mesa bajo con un calefactor en la parte inferior y un futon más grueso por encima. Había otra tabla de madera en la parte de arriba de este para hacer de mesa.

Sobre ella alguien había dejado un platito de galletas; bueno, ahora solo quedaban las migas, pero seguro que contuvo galletas. Y también estaba ahí la pequeña lamparita con el incienso de lavanda.

—Vaya… —Suspiró Akane. Se había parapetado bajo el futon grueso y apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, aspirando el olor con un semblante calmado—. Está todo igual —añadió balanceando una suave sonrisa. Ranma pensó que era una expresión extraña en su prometida, pero que le quedaba muy bien—. Incluso ha conseguido el mismo olor.

—¿Eh?

La chica se volvió hacia él y por un instante sus rasgos se crisparon al verle aún de pie, pero al instante volvió a sonreír.

—El _kotatsu_ y la lavanda —respondió ella, con sencillez—. Seguro que ha sido cosa de Kasumi.

. Hacía mucho que no lo poníamos, pero ella lo ha hecho exactamente igual.

—¿Igual que qué?

Akane parpadeó como si se despejara, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más pequeña.

—Igual que cuando lo hacía… nuestra madre —Ranma sintió un retorcijón por dentro que casi le hace retroceder, pero se mantuvo firme—. Cuando llegaba el invierno nuestra madre sacaba el _kotatsu_ y lo colocaba aquí. Después encendía incienso de lavanda para disimular el olor de la estufa.

—Oh… —Murmuró él, sintiéndose obligado a decir algo—. Parece muy… eh… agradable.

—Era muy agradable —asintió ella—. Mi parte favorita del día era cuando llegaba del colegio muerta de frío y podía meterme bajo el _kotatsu_. Mi madre se sentaba a mi lado y yo le contaba cómo había sido mi día en el cole, si me había peleado con alguien… —Akane hizo una pausa, pero Ranma reprimió sus pensamientos. Alzó una mano y se tocó los cortos cabellos—. A veces me quedaba dormida ahí mismo mientras mi madre me acariciaba el pelo.

Al hablar, la mirada de Akane viajó al techo de la sala como si pudiera leer sus recuerdos ahí arriba. Sus brazos bucearon bajo el futon y todo su cuerpo se movió en un gracioso espasmo de placer. Los ojos le brillaban y un adorable tono rosado recubrió la piel de su rostro. Ranma se quedó mirándola, sobrecogido, hasta que sintió que los brazos se le resbalaban desde el pecho de forma estúpida.

De hecho, fue como si todo su cuerpo perdiera fuerza de repente.

—Pero tras la muerte de mi madre, no hubo más _kotatsu_ —continuó ella, encorvándose ligeramente—. Solo había frío.

_¿Por eso lo odias tanto?_ Se le ocurrió a él, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé. Mi padre lo guardó, supongo que junto al resto de cosas de mi madre —le respondió—. Era algo que solo hacía ella. Un recuerdo… doloroso, quizás.

Ranma torció la cabeza.

—Porque tu padre la quería mucho… ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —Akane no dudó. Miró a Ranma un instante, como queriendo decir algo, casi pudo ver que sus labios volvían a estirarse para empezar a hablar de nuevo pero de pronto se apretaron, los ojos castaños huyeron y esa vacilación se disipó de golpe en una nueva sonrisa—. Pero le ha dado permiso a Kasumi para sacarlo este año, así que…

Ranma asintió y también miró a otro lado.

¿De verdad Akane había querido decirle algo más o… lo había imaginado?

_Su madre… ¿eh?_

No era la primera vez que Ranma se preguntaba qué clase de mujer había sido la señora Tendo. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que se hablaba de ella, aunque sabía que Akane conservaba muy pocos recuerdos de la mujer, pues aún era pequeña cuando esta murió.

¿Se parecería a alguna de sus hijas? ¿A cuál de ellas? Colocar el _kotatsu_ para todos, el detalle de la lavanda o la anécdota de las caricias en el pelo eran cosas que Ranma podía asociar fácilmente a Kasumi; quizás a Akane también, si tenía un buen día…

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, Ranma notó que su prometida parecía inmensamente feliz enterrada bajo el futon y aspirando ese perfume. Debía ser un recuerdo muy preciado de su niñez y él se alegraba, sincera y secretamente por ella; aunque aquella situación también le hacía recordar que él no tenía ese tipo de recuerdos tan hogareños.

Él ni siquiera recordaba a su madre. No sabía si estaba viva, muerta, desaparecida… Mucho menos si era del tipo de persona que colocaría un _kotatsu_ para su familia cada invierno. De algún modo, pensar esas cosas le hizo sentir extraño, incluso un poco fuera de lugar en ese ambiente tan cálido.

Sintió que repentinamente las plantas de los pies le ardían y quiso marcharse de allí.

—Oye, Akane…

—Ranma —dijo ella también, casi a la vez. Volvió a sonreírle de ese modo tan dulce—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

La invitación produjo un curioso vértigo en su estómago, pero antes de darse cuenta dio el primer paso hacia ella. Trastabilló un poco, pero se enderezó a tiempo.

Akane apartó el futon muy cerca de ella y el chico se dejó caer, estirando las piernas bajo la tabla. El agradable cosquilleo del calor que había ahí dentro traspasó sus ropas y acarició sus extremidades.

—¿A qué se está bien?

—Sí, supongo…

_Vaya… al parecer es el calor y no la música lo que amansa a las bestias_ pensó él mirando de reojo a la dulce criatura en que se había convertido su huraña prometida. Seguro que ni siquiera le importaba ya el malentendido con sus estornudos.

Porque todo era un malentendido, claro.

Había sido Nabiki la primera en señalar que Akane estornudaba como un elefante con pulmonía y cuando lo mencionó, todo el mundo en la casa le dio la razón. Pero, claro, Akane solo se enfadó con él.

_Ni que hubiera sido cosa mía_. Ranma arrugó la nariz y apoyó un codo en la mesa. Meditabundo, dejó caer su barbilla sobre su mano. _¡Maldición!_

¡Pero si a él ni siquiera le molestaba ese sonido! Bueno, costaba creer que semejante ruido proviniera de una chica tan pequeña pero… ¡Akane se equivocaba! ¡No era por eso que se burlaba de ella!

_En realidad…_

Ranma se removió nervioso bajo el futon. Sintió la piel de su rostro calentarse, aún sin estar seguro de si se habría encendido, se giró un poco hacia otro lado y frunció el ceño luchando contra esa sensación tan vergonzosa.

Lo cierto era que no se burlaba de los estornudos de su prometida porque… quisiera, sino porque no le quedaba más remedio.

Es que cuando Akane estornudaba… primero se encogía como un animalillo indefenso, después se agitaba de modo que sus cortos cabellos bailaban enloquecidos sobre la suave piel de su rostro. Hacía ese ruido atronador, pero cuando levantaba el rostro sus ojos brillaban y ella arrugaba graciosamente su nariz colorada.

_Se pone tan mona cuando estornuda_ recordó el chico. La primera vez que la vio hacerlo se quedó como un tonto mirándola fijamente, sin pestañear durante varios segundos.

_¡Bueno, solo porque hay muy pocos momentos en que se vea realmente bonita!_

Por desgracia, ella se dio cuenta y con su malgenio de siempre le preguntó qué miraba… ¡Le pilló por sorpresa! ¿Qué podía decirle? Nabiki aprovechó ese instante para señalar ese monstruoso sonido y él…

El rostro de Ranma resbaló de su mano y se incrustó en el tablero de madera que había sobre el _kotatsu_ con un golpe silencioso, aunque doloroso. Ahora sí que notaba que la cara le ardía.

—Mmprf… —gruñó al levantarla.

_Todo fue culpa de Nabiki_ decidió frotándose la nariz.

¡Ella se burló, no él! Él apenas hizo un ambiguo gesto de cabeza, parecido a un asentimiento y soltó una risita para disimular, con la mala suerte de que los nervios le hicieron tropezar y se cayó de espaldas. Para cuando quiso levantarse ya tenía el mazo de Akane incrustado en su cara.

_Si es que es una bruta…_

Pero con eso y con todo, cada vez que esa marimacho malpensada estornudaba Ranma no podía controlar su cabeza que se giraba buscándola para verla en ese instante de inusitada belleza. Y después sonreía, claro. Pero Akane daba por hecho que se burlaba y arremetía contra él como una bestia parda.

_Me golpea, piensa mal de mí, me chilla… no se merece que me preocupe por ella_ decidió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

¡Porque lo hacía! ¡Y mucho! ¡Aunque de eso no se daba cuenta!

A Ranma no le gustaba nada ver a Akane enferma cada dos por tres así que trató de ayudarla para que no volviera a enfermar… a su manera.

Le dejó una de las mantas que Kasumi le había entregado en el reparto para que no pasara frío por las noches, asegurándose de que Akane no supiera que había sido él. Trataba de mantenerla lejos del dojo, el lugar más frío de la casa, molestándola para que se fuera a descansar y hasta había evitado molestarla demasiado con su presencia cuando estuvo en cama con gripe, pues bien sabía él que tenía una facilidad increíble para alterarla sin proponérselo.

Pero, ¿le había agradecido ella algo de todo eso?

_¡¿Qué más quiere de mí?!_ Se preguntó el chico, fastidiado. _Si al menos me lo dijera…_

No le gustaba que su prometida se pasara los días enfadada con él y sin dirigirle la palabra.

_Quizás…_ pensó, rascándose la nariz_… ayudaría que yo le preguntara qué quiere o si necesita algo…_

—Aka… —Se giró hacia ella para preguntar—. ¿Eh?

Pero la chica se había quedado dormida.

Tendida en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en su cojín y vuelta hacia las puertas del jardín. Dormía profundamente bajo el futon del _kotatsu_.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —murmuró Ranma, extrañado—. ¿Cuándo…?

No había notado que Akane se tumbara, aunque tal vez había estado demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

El chico se rascó la nuca mientras se estiraba sobre ella para verle el rostro. Relajado, incluso adornado por dos encantadores coloretes. Ranma recordó lo que Akane le había contado sobre su madre:

_A veces me quedaba dormida ahí mismo mientras mi madre me acariciaba el pelo…_

El joven arqueó las cejas. Apretó los labios y retuvo la respiración mientras alzaba una mano, temblorosa, que viajó por el aire hasta detenerse unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de la chica. Se tambaleó un poco, entrecerró los ojos sintiendo las gotitas de sudor en su frente. Hizo descender su mano un poco más, pero su corazón empezó a palpitar. La vista se le nubló. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

_¡Me ahogo!_

No recordó que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que sintió que los pulmones le iban a estallar. Apartó la mano para llevarse ambas al pecho y dejó salir el aire al borde del desmayo.

_Pero… pero… ¡¿Qué hago?!_ Se preguntó, fuera de sí. _¡Si llego a ponerle un dedo encima ella me arrancará el brazo entero!_

Se desplomó sobre la tabla y cerró los ojos agotado.

—Ah… —susurró—. Si me lo pidieras claramente, yo…

Al menos el calor del _kotatsu_ seguía siendo agradable; le había devuelto la sensibilidad a sus pies. Y el aroma a lavanda acariciaba su nariz con suavidad.

_Se está bien aquí, la verdad_ reconoció, algo somnoliento. Se estiró cuando un repentino bostezo le invadió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Miró de reojo a la chica dormida.

_¿Por qué no?_ Se dijo, tendiéndose también él en el suelo. Se giró hacia el lado opuesto y relajó su cuerpo.

Se estaba bien, realmente cómodo.

Volvió a bostezar… y sus ojos se cerraron.

.

…

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí os traigo la segunda parte de este fanfic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Muchos de vosotros desconfiasteis del pobre Ranma sin escuchar su versión de los hechos, jajaja.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y seguido esta historia. Y muchas gracias por vuestras geniales reviews:**

**Frida-chan: **¡Hola Frida-chan! Mmm… ¿no se entendió? ¿Qué parte? Es un capítulo muy breve, ya sé, pero la historia en sí no es muy larga. Sobre lo que dices sobre Ranma, bueno, ya habrás visto en este capítulo que tus sospechas eran bastante acertadas ^^ Ranma siempre se preocupa por Akane, pero tiene esa particular manera suya de hacérselo saber, jaja. Bueno, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya aclarado las cosas y si no me puedes preguntar lo que sea por privado. ¡Espero te haya gustado! Gracias por comentar y apoyar esta historia. ¡Besotes!

**Betina C: **Jajajaja, ¿en serio, lo odías? ¿así sin más? A mí me gusta, la verdad, Jajajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, estas historias trataré de actualizarlas lo antes posible. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ¡Nos vemos!

**Kariiim: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Es un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hacía un tiempo, para hacer algo distinto y obligarme a mí misma a escribir y publicar rápido todas las historias sobre Ranma y Akane que tengo en la cabeza. ¡Espero lograrlo! Bueno, no era exactamente una visita de un familiar, pero en cierto modo sí lo era… al menos el recuerdo de alguien importante. ¡Yo también amo el frío! A mí me encanta ^^ El invierno, las mantitas cálidas, los gorros de lana… jajaja, aunque si viviera en una casa tan fría como Akane quizás cambiaría de opinión. ¡Espero disfrutes de este capítulo! Besotes y nos vemos en la siguiente.

**Hatsuhana: **¡Hola! ¿Ropa? No exactamente, pero supongo que te acercaste un poco, jajaja. ¡Gracias! Pero en realidad, es una nueva historia cada 15 días, lo cual es aún más difícil; no creo que lo olvide, otra cosa es que me de la vida para cumplir, pero tengo esperanzas ^^ Jajajaja, ¡Qué mal pensáis del pobre Ranma! Lo que pasa es que hay que dejarle que se explique porque muchas veces no se entiende lo que hace. ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Gracias por tus palabras y nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Besotes!

**Heather Ran: **¡Hola! ¡No te consumas! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ^^ Espero que te haya gustado y te agradezco de todo corazón tus bonitas palabras y tu apoyo ^^ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Besos!

**Arcueid9310: **¡Hola! ¡Pues aquí está ya! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ^^ ¡Muchas gracias! Me hizo mucha ilusión leer tu comentario, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y fijarme de las personalidades originales, aunque no siempre lo consigo. Pues aparte de haber visto el anime de Inuyasha, solo he visto la primera temporada de Rinne, pero aún no me he puesto con el resto y de MAO no sé mucho. Cuando vi las primeras imágenes sí que me llamó la atención, pero con lo larguisisisismos que son los mangas de esta mujer, pensé en dejarlo un tiempo, jajaja. Así que por el momento creo que seguiré escribiendo sobre Ranma y Akane. ¿Tú eres muy fan de Rumiko? ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo tanto en esta historia como en "Un prometido de verdad" (me alegro que te gustara)! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Te mando un besazo! ^^

**¡Gracias a todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

—**EroLady—**


	3. ¡Yo soy el que duerme con Akane!

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro, solo para hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

**Relato 1: 23/09-07/10**

…

**..**

**.**

**Una siesta con Ranma**

**.**

3.

**¡Yo soy el que duerme con Akane!**

.

_No puede ser_ pensó, desconcertado. Apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, azotando el aire _¡Es imposible!_

¿De verdad se había vuelto a perder? ¿De verdad?

Ryoga Hibiki no solía hacer caso de aquellos que le acusaban de no tener sentido de la orientación. En especial cuando era el cobarde de Ranma Saotome quien lo decía, porque sabía que el de la trenza solo quería dejarle mal ante Akane y deshacerse de él como rival. ¡Pues claro que se perdía a veces! Pero es que había dedicado su vida a viajar, era normal que alguna vez se desorientara un poco.

¡Así era la vida del viajero! Pero eso Ranma nunca lo entendería pues el muy comodón vivía sin problemas ni dificultades en casa de su querida Akane.

_Akane_ pensó el pobre Ryoga_ ¡Te volveré a encontrar!_

¡Porque él no tenía ningún problema en orientarse! ¡Vaya que no!

Podía despistarse un poco, claro… y, cierto era que en esos momentos, no lograba dar con el paradero de la joven, pero había una buena razón para ello.

—Oink, oink…

Sí que era posible, quizás, tal vez, que cuando Ryoga se convertía en P-chan su sentido de la orientación se redujera un pelín. ¡Algo lógico! ¡¿Acaso los cerdos saben orientarse?!

¡¿Y qué culpa tenía él en eso?! Ninguna. De nuevo, todo era culpa de Ranma. Por él era un triste cerdo más tiempo del que desearía. Y por él, ahora mismo, estaba perdido dentro de la enorme casa de los Tendo sin poder encontrar a Akane.

P-chan miró a su alrededor; al gigantesco pasillo al que había ido a parar. Puertas enormes y cerradas a un lado, también al otro, ese altísimo techo… ¿estaba en la planta de arriba o en la de abajo? Se puso a trotar unos metros pero no encontró las escaleras. Trotó hacia el otro lado pero acabó chocando contra una pared.

—¡JUUUIII! —Aulló. Trató de llevarse las patitas delanteras a la frente pero solo logró hincarse, sin querer, sus propias pezuñas. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y gimoteó a la espera de que pasara el dolor.

¡Esto le pasaba por salir del cuarto de Akane! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Seguro que la chica habría acabado por volver en algún momento y se rencontrarían. Ella le cogería en sus brazos, apretándole con ternura contra su pecho, tan bella y sonriente.

_Akane, ¿dónde estás?_

Entonces P-chan captó un olor muy curioso.

—¿Jui? —murmuró, estirando su cabeza en esa dirección.

No era muy habitual oler a flores en esa casa… ¿Era jazmín? ¿Alhelí? ¡Lavanda!

El cerdo se puso en pie de un salto y cerró los ojos para aspirar mejor el olor. Le picó en la nariz con tal intensidad que antes de darse cuenta echó a caminar siguiéndolo. Anduvo despacio, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para evitar que la vista le desorientara hasta que su morro chocó, con suavidad, contra el marco de la puerta del salón.

—¡Jui!

Como tantas otras veces no estuvo seguro si aquel era el lugar que buscaba, pero al menos había llegado a un sitio, ¿verdad? Esa era en parte la filosofía que Ryoga había adoptado para seguir avanzando en la vida.

El cerdito echó a trotar al interior de la habitación, emocionado por su hazaña, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando una visión terrible le hizo trastabillar y rodar los últimos metros. Se sacudió para librarse de la ofuscación de la caída, pero esa imagen terrible seguía estando frente a sus ojos.

_¡Akane!_ Pensó Ryoga angustiado. La joven estaba dormida bajo el _kotatsu_ aún vuelta hacia las puertas del jardín, pero alguien estaba echado a su lado, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella y un brazo rodeando su indefensa cintura.

_¡Ranma, maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte así de la dulce Akane?!_

¡Porque seguro que el muy pervertido se estaba aprovechando de ella! ¡Seguro que solo fingía estar dormido para poder abrazarla! ¡Más que eso! Estaba tan cerca de la chica y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada de forma que su boca reposaba sobre los cabellos de Akane. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a algo así?!

Ryoga, enfurecido, pateó el suelo con sus pezuñas y se puso a chillar, histérico, para llamar la atención de Ranma.

_¡Deja de fingir, maldito! _Habría querido decirle, de haber podido hablar. _¡Da la cara como un hombre!_

Durante unos segundos, Ranma le ignoró totalmente, pero entonces frunció un poco el ceño, como si algo le molestara, y se removió bajo el _kotatsu_ de forma que el brazo con que rodeaba a Akane se deslizó sobre ella, aparentemente solo, y la mano del chico acabó sobre el pecho de la chica.

El pequeño cerdito sintió que sus ojos se salían de las cuencas y su boca se estiraba hasta llegar al suelo.

_¡Lo has hecho a propósito! _Ryoga echó humo por sus orejas tiesas al ver tal fechoría _¡Aprovechado del demonio! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar así a Akane valiéndote de que esta indefensa?_

¡Debía darle su merecido! ¡Debía hacérselo pagar!

Sin embargo, la mano de Ranma que había caído como por azar en el pecho femenino debió presionar, aunque solo un poco, esa zona pues el rostro relajado y en paz de Akane se crispó. Ryoga dio un respingo. La chica frunció el ceño y se encogió como… como… ¡si se preparara para dar un golpe! ¡Por supuesto! Incluso dormida Akane no permitiría algo así.

_Ahora veras Ranma_ pensó Ryoga, expectante.

Akane se estiró de golpe sobre el suelo y se giró, dormida, hacia el chico. Apretó los labios, casi como si fuera a gritarle en sueños, pero su expresión se suavizó de repente, temblando bajo el futon.

—Ranma… —murmuró dormida. El cerdo parpadeó, confuso. Akane se removió un poco más, acercando su cuerpo al de su prometido hasta pegar el rostro a su hombro—. Abrázame…

El cerdo resbaló de pura incredulidad y cayó al suelo.

_Pero, ¿qué…?_

Ranma, dormido, también se movió. Alargó sus brazos sobre la chica y la apretó contra sí al tiempo que bajaba su rostro hasta rozar su coronilla. Sonrió, acurrucándose contra ella.

—Akane…

Ryoga chilló, aulló, se revolcó en el suelo y hasta se le escaparon un par de lagrimillas de pura frustración.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese cobarde inmundo a abrazar a Akane?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dormir con ella?!

_¡Yo soy el que duerme con Akane, yo!_ Pensó Ryoga más furioso que nunca. ¡Y eso era lo único que tenía! Él, que cargaba con esa humillante maldición, que a menudo se preguntaba desesperado si algún día sería algo más que una simple mascota para la mujer que amaba y que ni siquiera podía aspirar a ser el mejor artista marcial de Japón… ¡Solo le quedaba la ilusión de dormir entre los brazos de Akane! Aunque fuera como cerdo, le daba igual. ¡Eso era cuanto tenía! ¡Ese era su lugar! ¡Ranma era su prometido, ¿por qué tenía que quitarle eso también?!

_¡No, no lo permitiré!_ Se dijo Ryoga, clavando sus diminutos ojos de animal salvaje en la cabeza del de la trenza.

Hincó las pezuñas, resopló y arañó el suelo. Se preparó para salir disparado contra la cabeza de ese desgraciado. Le arrancaría de los brazos de su amada y con un poco de suerte le dejaría más tonto de lo que ya era.

_¡Listo!_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

El cerdito echó a correr y entonces… sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

—Un momentito, P-chan —Alguien le atrapó al vuelo por la bandana que llevaba al cuello y lo elevó en el aire. El cerdito aulló y giró la cabeza para toparse con el rostro de Nabiki Tendo—. No te precipites. Este es un material de primera clase.

La joven sacó una pequeña cámara de uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó a los prometidos para hacerles unas cuantas fotos con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía sujetando al animal que no paraba de chillar y agitarse como loco.

Cuando por fin quedó satisfecha, volvió a guardarse la cámara y sonrió sosteniendo al cerdo entre sus manos así como solía hacerlo su hermana pequeña.

—Voy a sacar un buen dinero gracias a esto, P-chan —le dijo, quizás porque estaba emocionada y no había nadie más a quien contárselo. Incluso le acarició la nariz—. Ranma y Akane me darán todo lo que les pida con tal de que estas fotos nunca vean la luz; aunque pienso que sería una estupenda felicitación navideña para enviar a los amigos.

. ¿No crees, P-chan?

El cerdo aulló, protestando y trató de escapar de sus manos, pero la joven lo apretó con más fuerza contra ella.

—Vamos, déjalos dormir —le dijo, cargándolo en dirección a la puerta—. Para un rato en el que se llevan bien —Nabiki cruzó las puertas del salón y las juntó un poco. Ya en el pasillo sonrió, divertida y alzó al cerdito para mirarlo de frente—. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrán cuando se despierten?

—¡Oink! —soltó el cerdito y se rindió en las manos de la joven. Apretó los ojos y observó con tristeza y frustración como le alejaban de las puertas del salón, de la calidez y todo lo que contenían.

Pues no.

A Ryoga no le interesaba la cara que pondrían esos dos al despertar el uno en brazos del otro tras una agradable siesta. Tenía grabadas sus caras felices durmiendo y con eso era bastante.

.

.

—..—Fin—..—

.

…

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hemos llegado al final de este fanfic, no era muy largo pero lo cierto es que cuando se me ocurrió iba a ser un pequeño Oneshot, así que… Jajajaja. Espero que igual lo hayáis disfrutado, os haya hecho sonreír y creo que ha sido un buen inicio para el reto #1cada15días.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final y a las maravillosas personas que me habéis dejado una review animándome ;-)**

**Patyakane: **¡Buenas! Jajaja, bueno el frío tiene sus cosas buenas también, ¿no? Pero el calorcito y el sol también están muy bien. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia y espero leerte en el resto de historias del reto. ¡Besotes!

**Kariiim:** ¡Buenas! La verdad es que la primera historia en la que menciono a la madre de Akane. No se habla mucho de ella en el manga y siempre me la imaginé (así como lo hace Ranma) como una especie de clon de Kasumi, Jajajaja. Me alegro que te gustara ^^ ¡Todos conocemos a Ranma! Lo hace lo mejor que sabe, ¿no? Pero al final resulta un tonto encantador. No sabía si lo de los estornudos os haría gracia o resultaría muy extraño, me alegro de haya caído bien. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Un beso!

**Frida-chan: **¡Jajajaja, lo supiste desde el principio! Qué bien conoces a Ranma ^^ Pues sí, esos dos son un caso… siempre negándolo hasta cuando hacen algo bueno el uno para el otro, pero así es más divertido, ¿no? ¡Es un dicho muy bonito! Y muy acertado, aunque en el caso de estos dos yo diría que a veces va tan lento que casi que van hacia atrás como los cangrejos, jajaja. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el final, Frida-chan! Y muchas gracias por apoyar mis historias, una vez más. ¡Besotes!

**Betina C: **Jajajaja, sí, pobre no sabe hacerlo de otra manera. ¡Pero así nos gusta igual! Espero que hayas disfrutado el desenlace de la historia y muchas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ^^

**Ranma84: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara. Ojala que el final también te haya gustado y te agradezco todo tu apoyo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**JHO: **¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí está la historia completa ya. Espero te haya gustado mucho y hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias por pasarte a dejar una review! Besos =)

**Bonchi: **¡Hola! Por la fecha creo que tu comentario me apareció con retraso, así que te respondo aquí ^^ Al final Ranma tenía sus, extraños, motivos para lo que hacía, aunque a este chico nunca le viene mal un rapapolvo, en esta ocasión ha resultado ser un buen prometido, jajaja. Espero que haya gustado la historia y te agradezco mucho tu review ^^ ¡Ya, es un poco locura! Espero poder conseguirlo, jajaja, veremos a ver. ¡Muchos besotes y nos vemos!

**Guest: **¡Hola! No sé porque algunos comentarios me aparecen mucho después de que los hayáis publicado, pero bueno yo respondo igual. ^^ ¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí tienes ya la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente historia. ¡Besos!

**Hatsuhana: **¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! Bueno, si Ranma nunca guarda rencor a nadie… aunque yo de ti vigilaría tus espaldas por si aparece para saldar cuentas… ¡Ya, Akane es una malpensada, todos lo sabemos! Aparte es verdad, Ranma no tiene mucho tacto. Al pobre se le ocurren unas ideas y no, no tiene ni pizca de tacto… ¡Normal que Akane piense siempre lo peor! Eso de los kotatsu me parece una idea genial para el invierno *_* Me encantaría tener uno, así que no me pude resistir a escribir sobre uno. Busque imágenes y se ven tan cómodos y calentitos… Bueno, no se han despertado, no ha habido golpes, pero espero que el final te haya gustado ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia y por tus comentarios! Nos vemos ^^

**SARITANIMELOVE:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ya… por las mañanas el frío es horrible, se está tan bien en el camita, al calentito, jajaja Pero bueno, también tiene sus cosas buenas si puedes echar una siesta abrazado a tu querida prometida, ¿no? Jajajaja. Vamos a tener que dejar de pensar mal del pobre Ranma :P ¡Espero que te haya gustado el final! ¡Gracias por tus palabras y por apoyar siempre mis historias! ¡Muchos besotes y nos vemos en la siguiente!

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien y también espero veros a todos de nuevo en la próxima historia. ¡Muchos besotes! Nos vemos en 15 días.**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
